


Breakfast Is On Me

by writing_ramblings



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Modern Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Modern Thedas, alternative universe, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt I saw around tumblr about the morning after a threesome, where two parts leave the place at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Is On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was happy with how well my first short fic of Fenris/Hawke went that I decided to write something else. Sorry if you are one of the people that wanted another part to that (it's still in the works, I want it to feel good enough after it got requested.) Still, I hope this one doesn't disappoint. I've been working on it since after I published Easy Money and hope it's ready to be read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Some air from the ac still lingers between the walls. Two bodies remain in the king-size bed, a vacant spot between them. There’s clothes everywhere on the floor, and a one or two pieces stuck on the furniture. One body is snoring under the covers and sprawl over the bed, one leg poking out of the covers and an arm falling off the mattress. The other young man, after crawling all over the bed during the night, has now retrieved to his personal space. His profile is delicately trace by the little light that flashes through the curtains; thin nose and parted lips. His skin is dark in the dim lighting, but his white tattoos almost glow. 

A door opens and the aroma of coffee brushes the air. A young woman places two mugs on the night stand by the snoring man, one for each guest. It’s a gentle gesture, a detail of kindness, before she pulls the curtains to the side and the sun’s light enters, creating warmth over their bodies. The tattooed boy flutters his eyelids before he wakes up. The other bigger man groans and buries his face deeper in the pillow.

“Wake up, kittens! Last night was fun, but I’ve got an important meeting to go to and I don’t trust either of you to stay here by yourselves.” The woman with brown, almost yellow eyes, speaks with a morning voice and a hand on her hips. The shirt she’s wearing is a little big for her, but her wide hips catch it nicely. The sunlight behind her finishes the perfect moment to capture on a photograph.

Fenris looks at the man next to him, allows his eyesight to clear up before looking at the woman and creating a sleepy smile, “but you do trust us on your bed.”

“It’s different,” she shrugs and throws a pair of boxers to his face, green ones. “Hawke!” She calls and walks back to the other side of her bed. “Wake up!” She shoves the man and he groans again. “Get up before I dump this coffee on you.”

“Fine,” Hawke mumbles, lifting his head. Messy, black hair covers most of his brown eyes, “you’re a wonderful host, Bela.”

“I promise to have little appetizers ready for you next time, but you must get out.”

“What I’m hearing is there will be a next time,” Hawke bites his bottom lip while he sits up and looks at Fenris’ back, he was slipping into his pair of boxers.

“As long as I’m invited,” she crosses her arm, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Of course, you promised to bring appetizers,” Hawke uncovers his naked body and looks for his underwear. An ‘ah!’ comes out when he spots them on top of the lamp.

“I’m gonna take a shower, you better be gone when I get out.”

“Want some company?” Hawke asks, stepping in front of her, boxers in hand and a hint of his cologne still hanging around his neck.

Isabela takes a deep breath as she examines him from head to toe, “damn bad timing,” her hand caresses his shoulder and Fenris watches the moment, but his gaze traces Hawke’s back and curves, blurring out the rest. “Another day, Hawke.”

Hawke laughs while she walks towards the door. “That’s my shirt you’re wearing.”

In a swift motion, she takes it off, back towards the boys. The sun shining on every curve.

“I mean it,” her upper body turns to throw him the piece of clothing and points, “Hurry up!”

She leaves to the bathroom and Hawke stretches, exaggerating a moan to get Fenris’ attention. But he has had it since last night; his sharp, green eyes always find a way to a spot in Hawke’s body. If Isabela would have allowed them to stay he would have suggested a second round. He was left wanting more from Hawke, more than he expected before the night started.

Fenris is half ready when Hawke starts to get dress. When he bends to put on his boxers and pants, Fenris has his eyes on him again and doesn’t pull back until his shirt his on. They take their time, but speak of nothing. Fenris finishes first and he’s searching his pockets to find his cellphone and wallet, he lingers on his search, watching Hawke from the corner of his eyes.

“Here,” Hawke offers him one of the mugs and he takes it, hands brushing and a shiver goes up his spine. 

“Thank you,” Fenris sits to drink his coffee and Hawke grabs the second mug to do the same. Both meet in gazes over their drinks and smile. Their eyes remain on the other’s, unable to be torn away.

“You’re taking advantage of my hospitality,” Isabela is resting at the door frame, towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair.

“I wanted to finish my coffee,” Fenris speaks softly, “after you went through so much trouble to make it.”

Hawke lets out a laugh and Isabela pulls him out of the bedroom. Fenris gets up and leaves on his own. The mugs are left behind at the kitchen counter on their their way to the door. Isabela is still pushing Hawke and gives Fenris a shove out of her apartment. 

“It was fun, don’t get me wrong,” she winks and smiles; the same way it all started. “We can agree later on a second round? If you’re up for it?”

“Well—”

“Of course you’re up for it,” she interrupts Fenris. She had noticed their eyes always ending up on each other. Their hands searching for their bodies and gripping too tightly to let go. Hawke moaned Fenris’ name more than she’s used to hearing him, yet he said it in secret, as if he was afraid of shouting it and scaring him off, or making the fantasy end. “We’ll talk later,” she says to both and shuts the door.

Both remain still, waiting for something; for it to open again or for one of them to speak.

Hawke rubs the back of his neck and Fenris walks away first. 

“Hold the elevator,” Hawke tells him when he follows, causing an unnoticeable grin from Fenris.

They stand on each side of the elevator, Fenris watching the numbers lower, Hawke watching him.

“Was this your first time?” Hawke asks with an innocent smile.

“Excuse me?” He gains Fenris’ full attention.

“Your first time having sex.”

“No,” Fenris finds the question surprising. “Was it yours?”

“No,” Hawke scuffs. “Was it your first threesome?”

“Yes, it was,” Fenris lowers his head.

“Oh, jeez,” Hawke blushes. “Wish I had known, I would have done better, been gentler.”

“I told Isabela to keep it to herself,” his head is turned to Hawke again. “And you were fine, I would have said something.” Between the moans and few screams, he would have said if something bothered him. Nothing Hawke did bothered him.

“Good, good,” Hawke nods and licks his lips.

“I’m guessing this wasn’t your first.”

Hawke shakes his head, resting it from the wall, leaving a nice view of his bruised neck, decorated by Isabela and Fenris. “Third, second with Isabela.”

“Oh,” Fenris looks at the numbers again, “no wonder you two seemed comfortable.”

“Yeah, we go back”

“Did you dated?” Their eyes meet again; there’s an energy between them that doesn’t want to be pull apart.

“No,” Hawke almost laughs. “It was just sex. Still is sometimes.”

“I didn’t think I would actually go through with this,” Fenris confesses, almost grinning.

“You seemed very relaxed,” Hawke turns and shifts on his feet, actually getting an inch closer to him.

“Yeah, well—” The elevator doors interrupt him and the conversation dies there as they get off and make their way through the lobby.

They step outside into the sun and busy street of Kirkwall and Fenris takes out his phone to text his ride, but Hawke’s next words stop his fingers. “Do you wanna get some breakfast? It’s on me.”

Fenris gives it a thought as he looks at Hawke, but he would be kidding himself if he took time to think it over. “Sure,” he hides his phone back in his pocket and both start walking down the sidewalk.

“So,” Hawke starts, hands inside his pockets. “What made you go through with it?”

Fenris repeats the truth in his mind, but after last night, it didn’t make sense keeping it to himself. “I was with Isabela when you sent that nude picture two weeks ago.”

“Oh, shit,” Hawke rubs his face.

“She showed it to me.”

“Wait, that made you accept?” Hawke smirks.

Fenris shrugs, “in a way. She said I seemed interested and put it out there. Also said I needed more experience. She also offered a good bottle of wine in case I got too nervous.”

“Oh, so the wine had something to do with it too.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” But in reality, Fenris only had half a cup, he wanted every memory of that night to be vibrant and vivid. He wanted each color of Hawke to remain true, every recording of his voice to be caught in his brain and every touch to linger over his skin when he thought of him.

“I’m still good, I’m flattered.” They stop at a corner to wait for the light to turn red and allow them a way to the other side of the street. “So, if I send you one, just for you, would you be open for another round, just us?”

Fenris swallows before smiling, “why wait until you send it?”

Hawke bites his bottom lip and looks at the path ahead, “breakfast can wait,” He steps aside and motions Fenris to keep going down the sidewalk. “If it’s alright with you, of course?” The devil hint in his eyes dims down, meaning his offer could be delayed or cancelled. Fenris takes a look at the passing cars, the traffic forming and busy people in motion around them. They all had their own story and lives and Fenris was an extra. Before last night, Hawke would have been one too, now he wanted a longer chapter and a better ending. He passes by Hawke, who is shortly behind, reaching his side again in seconds.

“Can’t wait to tell Bela,” Hawke murmurs with a wicked smile on his lips. His hand brushing Fenris’, not daring to hold it completely, not yet.

“I think she’ll sense it as it happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel totally free and welcomed to leave anything about it on the comments. It means a lot!


End file.
